The present invention relates to an automatic film loading camera capable of loading a patrone while a film end is wound around the patrone.
In cameras, with the advancement of automatic film loading techniques, an automatic loading mechanism has been widely employed. According to this mechanism, the rear cover of a camera is opened to put a patrone in a patrone chamber, the distal end of a film is extracted, and the rear cover is closed. Thereafter, when a shutter button is depressed, the film is automatically fed to the first frame. Recently, automatic film loading cameras capable of loading a film while the film end is wound around a patrone have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 62-165636 discloses a camera wherein a patrone is rotated by a patrone rotating mechanism in a direction to loosen a film, and the film end is guided to an exposing section along a guide surface formed on the inner surface of a patrone chamber. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 62-201428 discloses a camera in which the patrone rotating mechanism has an eccentric mechanism.
According to the former system, however, if a film end has a strong curling tendency, the film end is not necessarily inserted in the exposing section. In the latter system, since the eccentric mechanism is used, the number of components is increased, and the system is complicated.